Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings II
| image = File:Staar_wars_Ep1DVD.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Episode II: Attack of the Eerily Similar People's Revenge...with Sith! | host = DarthMask | link = BTSC threads | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = 2016-07-08 | winningfaction = Jedi & Republic | roster = #, player #Darth Nox #Dr.SaaB #Framm(plasmid) #akaslickster #The_Machine_5000 #Okosan #Vommack #Boquise #ShadowAngel #Jay Gold #Barcallica #benjer3 #maurice #Araver | first = Barcallica | last = araver, boquise, benjer, okosan | mvp = araver | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by DarthMask based on his own design (see Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings). It began on July 8th, 2016 and ended in a Jedi & Republic win in D5 (July 19th, 2016). Game Mechanics 2 vs 2 vs 5 vs 5 Hybrid game (similar to Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings). Rules *NP contains successful Kills, Blocks, Traps, and Saves. *Kills are NOT blocking. NKs don’t require a carrier. *Role Copy RID is sent during the day phase. *Declaring for victory can be done at any time, but only votes by Republic or Separatists will count for the respective teams and votes will only count if either Jedi or Sith (or both) are eliminated. The results of the vote will be kept secret until the game ends. If a vote is successful for either team the wincon is completed, but the game does not end. *OOP: All actions occur at the same time. If a loop occurs, then Block takes precedence over Trap and Jedi/Sith take precedence over Republic/Separatist. *Game only ends when either Jedi or Sith have completed their wincon. If Republic or Separatists complete their wincon they are not informed and are not removed from the game. *Tie votes will result in a random kill within the tie. If you do not announce abstention from the vote, your vote counts against yourself. Role Description Jedi Masters (2 Roles, BTSC, NK) - Wincon: Outlive Sith and have successful declaration of Republic victory *'Yoda' - The oldest surviving Jedi. Leader of the Jedi Council. Very influential and wise (self vote manipulator (x0-x2) *'Mace Windu' - One of the greatest warriors the Order has ever known. (Block) Sith Lords (2 Roles, BTSC, NK) - Wincon: Outlive Jedi and have successful declaration of Separatist victory *'Darth Sidious' - A master of manipulation, he has installed himself in secret as the supreme chancellor of the Republic (self vote manipulator (0x - 2x)) *'Darth Tyranus' - The de facto leader of the Separatist Alliance. Seems to know more than he really should… (Block) Republic Army (5 Roles, no BTSC) - Wincon: Have a majority of players declare Republic Victory in game thread before successful declaration of Separatist victory. Only works if either Jedi or Sith have been eliminated. *'Obi-Wan Kenobi' - General of the Army of the Republic. Learned the identities of the Separatist leaders before the battle of Geonosis (Lookout Spy) *'Clone Trooper' - One of the millions of troopers all with the same face.(RID Kill) *'Captain Rex' - A clone with the rank of captain and designation “Rex”. Has served with several generals and is renowned for his grasp of tactics. (Trap) *'Padme Amidala' - Senator of Naboo and a known opposer of the act that created the army of the Republic (Save) *'Anakin Skywalker' - General of the Army of the Republic. Capable of almost any tactic necessary to win (RID Role Copy) Separatist Alliance (5 Roles, no BTSC) - Wincon: Have a majority of players declare Separatist Victory in game thread before successful declaration of Republic victory. Only works if either Jedi or Sith have been eliminated. *'General Grievous' - Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. They do his bidding and he, his Master’s (RID Kill) *'Nute Gunray' - Viceroy of the Trade Federation. Supplier of a significant portion of the battle droids used as the fighting forces of the Separatist Droid Army (Trap) *'Commando Droid' - Upgraded version of the B1-series battle droid used for stealth ops (Lookout Spy) *'Wat Tambor' - Lead scientist and Foreman of the Techno Union. Most repairs and upgrades to the Droid Army go through him in one way or another (Save) *'San Hill' - Chairman of the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Finances most of the Droid Army and Fleet of the Separatists, therefore holds a lot of influence for his friends. (RID Role Copy) Host's Summary Winning Faction *Jedi **Araver - Yoda **Boquise - Mace Windu *Republic **Okosan - Clone Trooper **Vommack - Padme Amidala **Jay Gold - Obi-Wan Kenobi **Barcallica - Anakin Skywalker **benjer3 - Captain Rex MVP: araver Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 End of Game Roster #Darth Nox - Darth Sidious - NKed and RID Killed N5 by Jedi and Clone Trooper #Dr.SaaB - General Grievous - NKed N3 by Sith #Framm (plasmid) - Commando Droid - Lynched D3 #akaslickster - Wat Tambor - NKed N5 by Sith #The_Machine_5000 - San Hill - Lynched D4 #Okosan - Clone Trooper - Survived, declared for Republic Victory in D5 #Vommack - Padme Amidala - Lynched D2 #Boquise - Mace Windu - Survived, declared for Republic Victory in D5 #ShadowAngel - Nute Gunray - NKed N4 by Sith #Jay Gold - Obi-Wan Kenobi - NKed N2 by Sith #Barcallica - Anakin Skywalker - Lynched D1 #benjer3 - Captain Rex - Survived, declared for Republic Victory in D5 #maurice - Darth Tyranus - NKed N3 by Jedi #Araver - Yoda - Survived, declared for Republic Victory in D5 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games Category:HybridGames